


Checkmate

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Licht starts a band called Checkmate with Mahiru as their songwriter. (KuroMahi/LawLicht, Band AU)Part 1: KuroMahiPart 2: LawLicht
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 19





	Checkmate

“Thanks for giving me this backstage pass, Nii-san. It would’ve been better if you’d let me do an article about your idol group forming but this is still good.” Hyde lightly probed his brother but Kuro grunted in answer. The rejection was clear though. “ _Checkmate_ has never sat down for an interview before. If I can write an article with quotes from your band, it will help my career! A few pictures would be great too.”

“You’re my brother and I want to help you but _Checkmate_ is more than just me. That delusional angel I sing with hates interviews and reporters. Mahiru will be mad at me if I accepted an interview without talking to him and Licht first.” Kuro had explained why he couldn’t have an interview with him several times already.

He still wanted to help his brother so he gave him the backstage pass to the charity event they were holding with a few other bands. “There will be other idol groups playing so you can corner one of them for an interview.”

“None of them will be as good though.” Hyde muttered and crossed his arms. A year ago, his brother started an idol group and they called themselves _Checkmate_. Their family was surprised when he told them about his decision. Kuro had never showed any interest in music or fame before. Even after _Checkmate_ gained popularity, he rarely interacted with fans or the press. Hyde spoke his thoughts out loud. “Why did you decide to become a singer?”

His answer came running down the hall and calling his name.

“Kuro!” Mahiru stopped in front of them. He was out of breath and Kuro wondered how long he had been searching for him. He gripped his arm and started to drag him down the hall. “There was a mix up with your costume and we have to do some adjustments. Licht is waiting in the dressing room already and—Oh, hello, Hyde. Are you here to watch your brother perform?”

“I’m looking forward to hearing him sing but I’m here for work.” He told him and held up his reporter’s badge. “Reporting on these events seem to be the only time I get to talk with my brother. I’m happy that he has gotten famous but he has been busy since you three created _Checkmate_.”

“Kuro has been working hard for the band but his family is still very important to him.” Mahiru was quick to defend Kuro and reassure Hyde. In the corner of his eyes, Kuro noticed the sly grin his brother had. They were childhood friends with Mahiru so they both knew how compassionate he was. Kuro realized that his brother intended to trick Mahiru into letting him interview the idols group.

“Hyde.” He said as a warning. Kuro didn’t want his brother to take advantage of Mahiru’s kindness.

“I have an idea. Would you like to come with us? You can talk with Kuro while I sew a few things onto his costume. I’m sure Licht won’t mind if you come into the dressing room with us.” Mahiru suggested. “The band was invited to a dinner with the manager of the event but I can find a way for you to skip. That will give you two free time to hang out.”

“Didn’t we hire Kranz to be our manager so you would have less work, Mahiru? Have him talk to the event organizers and come to dinner with us.” Kuro admired Mahiru’s work ethic but he didn’t want him to overwork himself. He worked as their assistant but he was truly the writer of _Checkmate’s_ songs. Mahiru preferred to be anonymous and keep his life simple.

“It would be nice to eat and catch up. Hopefully, we can find a place where no one will recognize Kuro and mob him.” Mahiru joked as they walked into the dressing room. He glanced around the room and frowned slightly. “Where did Licht go? His costume is finished but I told him to wait here so we can go through the routine once.”

“Maybe he stepped out.” Kuro shrugged. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Hyde make a disappointed expression. He didn’t know why he would be disappointed since he wasn’t close with Licht nor did he know him. He brushed off the thoughts and decided not to pry into his brother’s life.

“I’m going to text him. Here’s your costume, Kuro. Hurry up and get changed so we can get you ready for the stage.” Mahiru handed him the black costume and lightly pushed him behind the changing screen. As they waited for him to finish, he sat in front of the vanity and organized the makeup. Kuro was an attractive man so Mahiru didn’t think he needed to wear makeup.

“You’re a reporter now, Hyde?” Mahiru phased it as a question even though he already knew the answer. “I read an article you did on the idol contest. You didn’t give your own opinion on the results. Is there an idol or group that you enjoy?”

“It’s kinda lame.” Hyde evaded his question. “There are a lot of groups and bands here so I might like one of them. _Checkmate_ is the main event, I hear.”

“Kuro and Licht shine on stage and their passion always show.” Mahiru said proudly. He helped create the band when they were teenagers and he had seen how hard the two worked. He recalled the long nights he would stay up with Licht to make songs as Kuro sketched costumes. While Kuro could appear lazy, he knew how determined he would be once he found something or someone he loved.

Kuro stepped out from behind the changing screen. “I’m finished. What do you think?”

“Nice and simple.” Mahiru had seen him wear many costumes for different performances but he would never stop feeling his heart skip with each one. He carefully placed lipstick on his lips and then walked to Kuro. He stood on his toes and pressed his lips onto Kuro’s cheek to create a kiss mark as part of his costume. As Mahiru pulled back, Kuro leaned forward to steal a quick kiss.

“Kuro, you can’t do that in front of your brother!” Mahiru blushed. He reached up and gently wiped the lipstick from Kuro’s lips caused by the quick kiss. He tried to hide how his kiss affected him and lightly pushed him into a chair. “Sit down so I can tie up your hair. Be careful to not smudge that lipstick mark. I don’t want a repeat of last week where I had to re-apply it five times.”

Hyde watch Mahiru brush his brother’s hair and a thought came to him. “That lipstick mark is incorporated in most of your costumes. Is that how you usually make the mark?”

“We had stamps made for Kuro and Licht so they can put the lipstick mark on themselves easily. Kuro keeps losing his stamp though. No matter how many times I lecture him on being organize, he’ll misplace it somewhere. Thinking simply, it’ll be easier for me to make the kiss mark like this rather than buy new stamps.” Mahiru told him.

He didn’t notice the small grin Kuro wore but Hyde did. He very much doubted that his brother lost the stamps on accident. His suspicion was confirmed when Kuro touched the kiss mark and said: “Oops, it got smudge. Can you fix it for me?”

“I’ll borrow your catchphrase and say: troublesome.” Mahiru rolled his eyes but then he giggled softly. He wiped the lipstick from his cheek before he kissed him again. He couldn’t pretend to be irritated for long and smiled. “I don’t mind doing this since we’re dating but don’t get too greedy, Kuro.”

“You two haven’t changed.” Hyde rolled his eyes and slipped out of the room to give them privacy. He was happy that his brother was in a loving relationship but he didn’t want to watch them flirt with each other. There was only so long he could listen to their corny lines before he developed a cavity. He started to close the door but then he paused when a hand wrapped around him over the doorknob. Beside him, sharp blue eyes stared back at him. He forced him to close the door and let go of his hand.

Licht glared at the man he thought was spying on his friends. His eyes fell onto the reporter badge around his neck and roughly shoved him away from the dressing room. Hyde was too shocked by the man’s sudden appearance for him to quickly regain his balance. He fell back against the wall and Licht slammed his hand next to him. “What are you doing spying on people? This is why I hate reporters.”

Hyde stumbled over his words to make a proper reply but he was starstruck. He never told his brother but he was a big fan of _Checkmate_. At first, he merely bought their CDs to support his brother but quickly became entranced by their songs. A large reason he enjoyed their music was Licht and his angelic voice. He reported on many celebrities and he knew someone with Licht’s talent was rare.

He could still remember the first time he heard him sing. Before they formed the group, they would write songs in Kuro’s room. He overheard them and thought he heard the voice of an angel. Hyde was too nervous to talk to him when he was a teenager.

Hyde’s silence irritated Licht. The way he wouldn’t meet his eyes made him think that he was guilty of spying on Kuro and Mahiru for a gossip story. Mahiru was his best friend and he hoped to start an idol group with him. Mahiru told him that he didn’t want to be in the spotlight and Licht respected that. With that thought, he wouldn’t allow a reporter to make an article about his friend.

“Reporters like you have no respect for people’s privacy. Don’t you dare publish anything about Mahiru.” Licht ordered. He grabbed his collar and forced Hyde to meet his eyes. “Don’t think I’ll hesitate to punish you because of _Checkmate’s_ public image. If you make Kuro and Mahiru’s relationship public, I will take your camera and shove it—”

The door opened beside them and Mahiru peered out of the room. “There you are Licht. What are you doing to Kuro’s brother? Let him go right now!”

“Brother?” He knew that Mahiru wouldn’t lie to him and looked back to the man’s reporter badge. Licht found that the man had the same last name as Kuro. He realized that the man was likely only visiting his brother. He stepped back and muttered, “Sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Hyde could see that Licht was sincerely sorry for his assumption and action.

“We’ll talk about this later but we need to get ready for the charity event. _Checkmate_ is going on stage in twenty minutes.” Mahiru took Licht’s arm and pulled him into the room. He waved to Hyde and said, “You can come in and talk as long as you leave your reporter badge on the table.”


End file.
